Murder by Proxy
Murder by Proxy is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-second case of the game. It is the seventh case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and it is the first case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot Ingrid Bjorn panicked when The Bureau first arrived in Morocco, worrying about who would take care of the team after Chief Ripley’s death in Europe. However, she calmed down when Jack Archer walked into the headquarters, and she explained that the US Embassy had been granted assistance for the investigation of the chief’s murder. Ingrid then told Jack and the player to meet Adam Hassan, the military attaché to Ambassador Jessica Stern, on the docks to assist the team in catching the chief’s killer. Unfortunately for the team, Adam was found dead on the docks, killed by the same kind of dart that had killed Ripley. Realizing that the team now had two murders to solve, the player did not hesitate to send Adam’s body to Angela Douglas to kick off the investigation. Despite the ambassador’s warning to kick the team out of Morocco at the end of the day, the team gathered enough evidence to incriminate Christy Mathis as Adam’s killer. At first, Christy had denied killing Adam, but then, she confessed to committing his murder when Jack told her she was a main suspect in Chief Ripley’s murder. However, Christy told the team that she had only killed Adam, not the chief. She explained that she had heard of the dart and tried to lead the team to believe that both murders were a connection to the same killer. When asked why she killed Adam, Christy replied that Adam not only cheated on her, but he had also gotten drunk and told her he would remind her why they were good together when they dated. Christy refused to let her ex-boyfriend go through with that, and Adam left as if nothing had happened. Feeling sorry for the foreign student, Jack sent her to trial. Christy pleaded guilty for the murder of Adam, saying he deserved it; she had explained that Adam would have continued to get away with his actions due to his diplomatic immunity. As a violation in that manner is vile and would be duly punished, but also due to the trauma the student had experienced, Judge Adaku sentenced Christy to ten years in prison. With Adam’s murder solved, Ingrid told the team to focus on Ripley’s murder. The administrative assistant ordered Jack and the player to interrogate Christy in order to figure out how she got the idea for using the dart. Christy explained that the dart and the pipe had just appeared inside her bag as she came home from a class one afternoon. She claimed that she had never put the darts in the bag and thought that someone else had dropped them in the bag while she was shopping at the souk. Christy further explained to Jack that there was a note inside the bag, saying “What kills a chief, kills an ex, and no one will be the wiser.” However, the student threw the note out. Jack and the player were prompted to investigate the souk again to find a ripped package of the poisoned darts, the same darts used to kill Adam and Ripley. After collecting fingerprints off of the package, Jack sent them to Elliot Clayton, who revealed that they belonged to a spice vendor named Rafid Habadi. Rafid had denied touching the package at first, but then confessed that a secret group called “The Sword” had paid him to drop a dart in Christy’s bag. Rafid then made a promise to Jack to not tell anyone about what he told or his family would be killed. As Jack shared his findings with Ingrid, Marina found out that Jonah Karam was in contact with some rebel tribe leaders, the same leaders Adam was associated with, and she was determined to get the answers she was lacking from him. Jonah explained that he was investigating “The Sword” by infiltrating rebel camps to get information. He told the psychologist that his plan was working until “The Sword” figured out the Bureau was onto them and fled into the desert. The information prompted the player to follow Jonah’s lead and head to the desert for more clues. Stats Victim *'Adam Hassan' (found on the docks with a dart in his neck) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Dart' Killer *'Christy Mathis' Suspects JSternWorldEditionP.png|Jessica Stern CMathisWorldEditionP.png|Christy Mathis JKaramWorldEditionP.png|Jonah Karam AHawaaWorldEditionP.png|Asal Hawaa OBahirWorldEditionP.png|Omar Bahir Killer's Profile *The killer eats saffron. *The killer knows ancient Arabic. *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer wears a blue scarf. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C122S1A.png|Docks C122S1B.png|Fishing Boat C122S2A.png|Souk C122S2B.png|Vendor Stall C122S3A.png|Riad C122S3B.png|Coffee Table Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Docks. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Cellphone, Faded Amulet) * Examine Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked phone; New Suspect: Jessica Stern) * Question Ambassador Stern about the victim’s death. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Souk) * Investigate Souk. (Prerequisite: Talk to Jessica Stern; Clues: Torn Photo, Colorful Basket) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Vacation Selfie) * Examine Vacation Selfie. (New Suspect: Christy Mathis) * Ask Christy Mathis about the vacation photo. (Prerequisite: Vacation Selfie identified) * Examine Colorful Basket. (Result: Broken Device) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Binoculars) * Analyze Binoculars. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jonah Karam) * Ask Jonah Karam why he was following the victim. (Prerequisite: Binoculars analyzed) * Examine Faded Amulet. (Result: Amulet Inscription) * Analyze Amulet Inscription. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows ancient Arabic) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poisoned Dart; Attribute: The killer eats saffron) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Riad. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Business Card, Locked Briefcase) * Examine Business Card. (Result: Phone Number; New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) * Question Asal Hawaa about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone Number unraveled) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) * Analyze Open Briefcase. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Omar Bahir) * Ask Omar Bahir about his connections to tribal leaders . (Prerequisite: Open Briefcase analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Vendor Stall) * Investigate Vendor Stall. (Prerequisite: Talk to Omar Bahir; Clues: Blowpipe, Tagine Dish, Faded Notebook) * Examine Blowpipe. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea) * Examine Tagine Dish. (Result: Engagement Ring) * Questions Christy Mathis about her engagement with the victim. (Prerequisite: Engagement Ring found) * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook) * Analyze Notebook. (12:00:00) * Ask Jonah Karam about the surveillance notebook. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Ambassador Stern about the embassy shutting down . (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Coffee Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Invoice, Antique Bowl) * Examine Invoice. (Result: Dried Leaves) * Analyze Dried Leaves. (09:00:00) * Ask Asal Hawaa about his involvement in the Promethians. (Prerequisite: Dried Leaves analyzed) * Examine Antique Bowl. (Result: Urine) * Examine Urine. (Result: Victim’s Urine) * Question Omar Bahir about the victim peeing in a bowl at his house . (Prerequisite: Victim’s Urine identified) * Investigate Fishing Boat. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Fishing Net, Book) * Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Blue Cloth) * Analyze Golden Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue scarf) * Examine Book. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Crossing the Desert 1. (No stars) Crossing the Desert 1 * Ask Christy Mathis where she got the poisoned dart. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert) * Investigate Souk. (Prerequisite: Talk to Christy Mathis; Clue: Spice Crate) * Examine Spice Crate. (Result: Ripped Package) * Examine Ripped Package. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) * Question Rafid Habadi about the package of poisoned darts. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Moroccan Tunic) * Ask Jonah Karam why he is in Morocco. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert) * Investigate Riad. (Prerequisite: Talk to Jonah Karam; Clue: Answering Machine) * Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine) * Analyze Answering Machine. (09:00:00) * Ask Omar Bahir about the answering machine . (Prerequisite: Answering Machine analyzed ; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Docks. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim’s Photo) * Question Ambassador Stern about the the suspicious photo. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Photo restored; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *While one task in Crossing the Desert required a star to talk to Rafid Habadi, he was not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and him showing up on the suspect list during Crossing the Desert should be considered incidental. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Sahara Region